Stork Naked
Stork Naked is a 1955 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng and starring Daffy Duck. Title The title is a play on the phrase "stark naked." Plot The Drunk Stork is delivering babies, and at every stop he celebrates with a drink with the parents. Meanwhile at Daffy's house, his wife Daphne is knitting a tiny sweater. He gets angry and vows to give the stork a reception he won't forget. He sets up anti-aircraft guns on the roof, bear traps in the bushes, a trampoline in the fireplace, a guillotine in the doorway, and alligators in the basement. The stork tries to deliver him an egg, and somehow evades all of the traps as Daffy falls into them. Legs pop out of the egg, so the stork lets it wander into Daffy's house and he leaves. When the egg hatches, it looks just like the stork, so Daffy flies it back to him, happy to finally give him a dose of his own medicine. Availability * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 5 * VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) (United Kingdom only) * VHS - Daffy Duck: Tales from the Duckside * VHS - Superior Duck * LaserDisc - Daffy Duck's Screen Classics: Duck Victory * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (cropped for widescreen) * DVD - Looney Tunes: Unleashed (cropped for widescreen) Notes * The stork's first stop is the apartment of Mr. & Mrs. Pierce. This is a reference to longtime Termite Terrace veteran writer Tedd Pierce. * Unlike most cartoons featuring The Drunk Stork, the stork starts out sober and gets increasingly drunk with every delivery due to the parents wanting to celebrate with alcohol. * This short was included in The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special. * Though Daffy is depicted as a greedy, selfish, neurotic, sarcastic, immature, and spotlight-hungry antihero in the 1950s to the early-1960s since 1951's Rabbit Fire, Daffy is depicted as nastier and more bitter in this short, upsetting his wife when he tells her he doesn't want a baby and going to great lengths to keep the stork away, even if it means using dangerous booby-traps. However, Daffy at least retains some good nature in this short with his wife, Daphne. ** This is one of the only two cartoons from the "classic" (pre-1965) era where Daffy is depicted as nastier than he is usually depicted in the "classic" (pre-1965) era. The other one is "The Iceman Ducketh" (1964), the final pairing of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from the "classic" era, which Daffy portrayed the antagonist role. ** Interestingly, Daffy's extremely unlikable side from this cartoon would be exaggerated a decade later during the DePatie-Freleng and the W-7 eras when Daffy became an antagonist to Speedy Gonzales. Gallery lt mrs daffy stork naked 1955.jpg lt mrs daffy stork naked 1955 but.jpg lt mrs daffy stork naked 1955 visitor.jpg External Links Stork Naked on the SFX Resource Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Daphne Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1955 Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:DVD Widescreen Cropped Cartoons